


Behind The Mask

by dspectabilis



Series: #MJJPrompt [3]
Category: Bad - Michael Jackson (Music Video), Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Food Service, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Era (Michael Jackson), Bad MJ, Bad Michael, Bad! MJ, Bad! Michael, Cute Ending, Delivery Person Michael Jackson, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lockdown romance, Love, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Michael Jackson One Shot, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine, Quarantine Romance, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspectabilis/pseuds/dspectabilis
Summary: Prompt:Everyone is still in the middle of a lockdown because of a global pandemic. Due to limited and restricted movements outside of one's home, OFC decided to book an order from a dessert shop through a delivery service in their town. Who would have thought that the man who delivered her sweet dessert is also the same man who will deliver sweetness in her heart?Summary:Riley Simmons got tired of working from home one breezy afternoon. In the middle of a lockdown because of a pandemic, Riley's sweet tooth suffered. But then, after two months of restricted movements, business started to emerge again so Riley grabbed the chance to satisfy her own cravings. She booked an order of her favorite local dessert from an online pastry shop through a delivery service in their town. On the day of delivery, Riley spent long minutes over the phone talking to her lost delivery boy, Michael Jackson. When they met, it is not only her sweet cravings are satisfied but also, the sweetness in her life too.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Reader
Series: #MJJPrompt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934869
Kudos: 1





	Behind The Mask

_**[BAD ERA] - General Audience** _

Riley took a sip of caffeine from her third cup of coffee for the day. Her mind is extracting all the juices that she badly needed right now. As a junior editor in a publishing company, the work from home system suited her job description. She can work through e-mails, print her own copy of manuscript to which she can send back to the company through their messenger or just scan and send it online, and fill other people's works with red marks because simply, that's her job.

It's been 11 weeks since the whole country were put to lockdown because of a global pandemic. Since then, the economy started to slide down because the whole nation stopped from working. The classes were ended and the working economy were put into a pause until a set of guidelines was released.

But then, that was 11 weeks ago.

Riley is working from home for eight weeks now. Everyone is restricted from going out of their homes unless, you are a frontliner or you are the lucky one who was chosen by the family to buy the essential needs in the market.

Since Riley is not with her family, she is trapped in the apartment with her best friend, Yesha. Like her, Yesha is also working from home but not as an editor but as a consultant in a logistics company. Everything is flowing smoothly between the two during the lockdown even if it is Riley who is always going out every 10 days to buy some groceries.

Since their region is levelled down to general community quarantine where skeletal work force is allowed to business, Riley and Yesha are coming to work twice a week. But then, it still feels like a total lockdown or it's just because, they are used to their changed lifestyle for the past two months.

One night, while finding the comfort of her bed, Riley is just scrolling through her social media accounts. Even the set of news is intoxicating her whole system and messing up with her mental health, Riley can't find the courage to deactivate her accounts because it is where she can have the summary of the news around the world. Also, she can't drop her fan girl accounts. It is where she can find the satisfaction of life even at 26.

Who cares when you are fangirling over your favorite artist, right? The smile on Riley's lips is priceless every time she encounters a cute picture or video of her favorite artist. That can wash away the negative thoughts in her system in a blink of an eye.

"I miss this..." Riley muttered under her breath.

She's been eyeing a local sweet delicacy on one of her social media accounts for a week now. A colorful, flavored Silvanas are rumbling her sweet tooth. It is a frozen cookie covered with cake crumbs. A buttercream is sandwiched between wafers of cashew-meringue. It is irresistible and mouth-watering especially now that Riley's sweet cravings cannot be satisfied that easily.

She is fighting the urge to book an order because she is used to eating healthy foods during the quarantine and she wants to maintain that kind of lifestyle. Having a pork, chicken, or vegetable homecooked cuisine every meal is enough for her. If there's a positive thing for being trap for months, that is dropping the unhealthy ones like fastfoods, softdrinks, cakes, and ice creams.

With a big heart like Riley's, she is donating to numerous charities so she can give a little help to those people who badly need a helping hand especially these trying times.

That is why, sacrificing the cravings of her sweet tooth is not a big deal for her. She is just thankful that she can eat three times a day and there's a stable job waiting for her. The least she can do is to give financial aid to her chosen organizations since she cannot volunteer physically. It is a big help no matter how small the donation is.

Riley groaned to herself since she cannot handle the frustrations anymore. In her mind, she already listed the delicacy she wants to buy. Aside from the Silvanas, she also planned to buy a box of Sansrival. It shared the same ingredients with Silvanas but the difference is, Sansrival is a layered cake of buttercream and meringue topped with cashew nuts.

It is just all in her mind but she is casually checking the page of the pastry shop and the delivery service she is planning to message. The delivery service will book the order for her anyway so Riley is not worried about the pre-order cut-off.

Riley's mind is already decided. She can't help it anymore so on the next day, she sent a text message to the delivery service inquiring about the process. To her delight, the transaction went smoothly and all she needs to do is to wait for another week for her sweet delicacies.

For pre-orders and pandemic situation, a week really won't harm. Riley is a very great consumer anyway. She's patient and understanding enough in such scenarios.

A not-so-busy week went by and the next thing happened, Riley is always checking her phone so if ever the delivery guy or lady have troubles in finding their home, she can answer right away. She waited the whole morning but there's nothing.

With all the hesitations in Riley's mind, she is thinking whether she should have to take a shower right now or not. It's been half past one in the afternoon so in her mind, the delivery person might show at around three. It is just her instincts.

Riley took the much-needed shower but not long after, her phone is blinking. An unknown number is calling her and no doubt, it is the delivery person. She's so sure about that.

She let her phone blinking as she wore her clothes quickly. Riley is ready and just in time for her to answer the second call from the stranger to whom she trusted her sweet cravings.

"Hello?"

She toned her voice down as she answered the call while walking out of the bathroom. Yesha is sleeping on the couch in the living room with a magazine slapped on her face.

"Hi uhm..."

Riley knitted her eyebrows, trying to understand the words from the other line. It seemed like the guy came to a stop first since she already answered the call.

"Hi. I'm on my way to your area. Uhm, Grey Oaks Subdivision?"

"Yes." Riley confirmed. "2300 Watts Street."

"Okay..." The other line answered. "I just took a turn near Pizza's." He said and Riley heard a noise. Maybe, the guy started driving again.

In Riley's mind, it is a good thing that the guy took that path because that's the only open road that will lead to their subdivision. Actually, there are two roads but due to lockdown protocols, the path near the bypass road has been closed.

Riley and Yesha's apartment are much closer when you took the bypass road but then, there are no other choice right now but to take the Pizza's route especially when you have transportation means. Only people can pass through the bypass road gate.

"What path did you take? Pizza's?" Riley just wanted to be clear so she asked again.

"Yes. I came from Golden Roads." The guy said.

Golden Roads is a village near Pizza's.

"Okay..." Riley breathed. "If you entered the subdivision, turn right until you reached the last block. I'll wait outside."

She brushed her hair with her fingers because her hair remained damp and tangled. To be honest, she's not yet done from showering so she will just go back to the bathroom after the transaction.

When Riley said that she's going to wait outside, she rushed towards the gate so she can meet the guy halfway. She keeps on checking her silent phone too just in case the guy will call again.

Riley noticed that it's been four minutes but there's no sign of any delivery motorcycle. Not a minute later, the unknown number called again.

"Hello Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"I just passed through a guard house."

"Ah yes. The yellow one? Just take a left turn and you'll see the entrance. Then, turn right."

"There's uhm..." The guy stuttered. "Does no one really guard the security house?"

"Uh yeah." Riley answered as she continued to pace in the front yard. "No one."

Riley is thinking about the yellow temporary gate blockage near the entrance of the subdivision. No one is guarding it since it is a new project and the pandemic strikes.

"There's no left turn in here."

At this moment, Riley noticed the softness in the guy's tone. In her mind, the voice is so soothing to her ears and she will not complain if she'll get to listen to him all day.

"Huh?" She questioned. "When you entered the-"

"Uhh, there's no gate."

"Yes, no gate." Riley supplied. "But there's a sign? A welcome sign. It's not that evident but it's there."

"I don't th-" He said. "I'm not seeing any."

"Oh." Riley knew that they are both lost so she tried to check again. "You took the Pizza's route, right? Gardner College?"

"Yes. I'm way past the college."

"Just go straight after the college and you'll see another village." Riley explained the directions and she just heard a hum from the other line, not confirming nor deny his location.

"Is there an uphill road?"

There you go. Riley is now 100% sure that they are talking about different guard houses. The delivery guy is nowhere near her. But then, Riley is not exactly sure where the guy is so she just answered his question.

"I think we're not on the same path." Riley's humored tone is evident as she is still roaming her eyes, making sure that she is not seeing any delivery stuff in the area. She even walked to the next house just to see things clearly.

"That's what I thought too." He giggled.

Riley will admit. There's something about his voice that makes her calm. Her patience battery is still full and she's not complaining even if the heat index is still at its peak because it is just past two in the afternoon.

"Yeah..." She answered, amused. "We are near the back gate of Gardner."

"Oh okay..." The guy murmured. "I'll find someone to ask. I'll go back to Pizza's."

Before Riley can even answer, the call already ended. She doesn't even care because maybe, the guy drove back to somewhere so he can start at point zero again. In that way, they can follow the path clearly.

Riley also used the time to go back inside their home just to brush her hair. She looks okay and presentable but the unobvious tangles of her hair are irritating her. She doesn't know why but she's rushing, just wanted to be outside again to feel the fresh afternoon breeze.

Just in time, the moment she stepped her feet outside again, the delivery guy called.

"Hello. Uhm," He started. "I'm near the back gate of the college."

A sigh of relief escaped from Riley's mouth because that means that he is also near the entrance of their subdivision. There's still hope and light for her sweet cravings.

But then, her mind popped a known fact. It is possible that they are talking about different paths again. If he took the path near the back gate of the college, there is no way to pass through the gates. The college bought that road two years ago so the gates are closed for everyone. It is now a private property.

They are in a worse path now.

"Back gate? The one with the shitty road?" She asked just to confirm.

"Yes. You said, near the back gate."

Bingo! Wrong path.

"Yeah. But the gates are closed. You cannot-" Riley mentally let out a huge sigh. She's having a hard time to give the correct directions. "There's only one gate open. The Pizza's route? There. Gardner's front gate."

"Oh." Riley felt a confusion in his soft voice. "I took the bypass road earlier. Near the fruit stands? But the gates are closed too."

In Riley's frustrated mind because of the closed gates, it is much easier if the bypass road gates remained open. The neighborhood changed the opened gates again when the lockdown protocols switched to a lower level.

It seemed like the two didn't know what to do anymore but since the guy mentioned that he took the bypass road earlier, a light shed from Riley's hopeful mind.

"Okay..." Riley started. "Let's just do that. I can meet you at the bypass gate. It's just a few walks from here."

"Okay. I'll just-" Riley heard an engine roar again.

"You already know the way, right? Near the fruit stands. The corner with a yellow barricade."

"Yeah. I got it. I saw that earlier. See you in a few?"

"Okay. I'll just meet you in there."

Riley stared at her phone screen until the other line ended the call. She walked inside their home again to grab her face mask. It is just a few walks but for Riley, even it is safe in their neighborhood, she needs to wear mask if she is going to take more than 10 strides.

She is also calculating in her mind the possible location of the guy from the shitty road until he reached the yellow barricade. Riley stayed a few seconds in their front yard before she decided to start walking. But then, after taking only five steps, her phone started blinking again.

That's already the fourth call, aside from the one missed call, from the mysterious guy who is taking care of her sweet delicacies.

"Hello." Riley answered smoothly while walking.

"I hope you're not walking really far." It seemed like, he let out a voiceless chuckle.

"Are you there? Already?" She asked in surprise because maybe, she miscalculated.

"Yes." He murmured casually but with a humored tone. "I'll wait. No rush."

"I'm not that far. I'll be there in a sec."

Riley walked in a faster pace but not that fast like she's late for work or something. Just the right amount of energy to use.

She also stared at her phone screen for a moment, her mind is fighting whether to end the call or not. But since she's already in the curve path, she ended the call. Once she's in that curve, she's sure that she'll see the mysterious guy right away.

Riley is not wrong though. Even if the cheaper version of guard house is blocking his entire presence, a smile crept to their faces when their eyes met. For sure, there is a smile of comfort and victory behind those face masks because finally, they are in the right path now.

No one spoke a single word. The smile itself is enough to understand the unspoken victory. Riley doesn't care about her sweet dessert anymore. She's more concerned about the owner of the soft and gentle voice to whom she talked over the phone for long minutes.

She noticed too that his eyes are beautiful. Even his nose, mouth, and chin are hidden under the mask, the man has a handsome face. She can tell that.

"Finally." Riley said when the plastic containing the fives boxes of sweets she ordered is already in the guy's hand. "How much?"

"1160 pesos." He said, checking the plastic where the receipt is attached.

"No delivery charges?"

Riley is busy hurdling the money in her wallet even though she already isolated her payment earlier. She got confused for a second because she prepared 1240 instead of 1160 so she asked about the delivery charges.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." He chuckled. "It's 80."

Another smile crept from Riley's face as she is still playing with the money in her wallet. She saw in her peripheral view that he checked the receipt again.

"1240." He followed up. "I forgot. Sorry."

"It's okay." Riley smiled. Despite of the mask, they still smiled. "Here, 1240."

"Thank you." He said as he received the payment. He handed the plastic to her too.

"Thank you." Riley murmured. "Is it correct?" She asked while he is counting the money.

"Yes. Thank you." He glanced at her with twinkling eyes.

"Here." She said with a smile, handing another bill to him. "Buy some snacks."

"Oh." He muttered in surprise. "Thank you." The guy smiled. "Thank you."

Riley is not always engaging in food deliveries. But when she did, she's always giving a generous amount of tip especially now that there's a global situation. The man in front of her right now is a big help in these trying times and she appreciated that.

"You're welcome." Riley flashed a smile too and glanced at his twinkling brown eyes for the last time before she'll walk back home. "'Til next time."

"Thank you." He breathed again.

Riley nodded her head without losing her happy smile. Only God knows what is the true meaning of her smile. Maybe it is because she's happy that finally, after days of arguing with herself, the sweet dessert is already in her hands.

Or maybe, the huge smile on her face is because she is having a great time. Even she is not admitting it, she enjoyed the stranger's company over the phone until they finally saw each other.

Riley knows the true reason for her smile too because the huge smile is still painted on her lips even though she's back inside the shower to continue her interrupted shower session. His brown twinkling eyes are stuck inside her head and it is making her crazy.

Who knows? Riley might have another sweet tooth episode and decide to order a bunch of sweets for the second time and hopefully, the same guy will deliver the sweetness that will put a smile on her face again.

Just like Riley, the huge smile on Michael's face is incomparable. Even he is now driving back to their delivery headquarters, the smile remained in his lips. No one can see it anyway because of the mask and the helmet he is wearing. Call him crazy but it is not illegal to smile when you are happy.

It turns out, Riley's sweet order is Michael's last stop as of the moment. He will return to their headquarters first and wait until someone booked an order and will request a same day delivery. Michael is still on duty until six in the afternoon. After that, he is free to go home and wait for another day to come so he can deliver food to consumer's doorstep again.

He doesn't know why but he found comfort in Riley's company. Even he got lost, he knew that Riley is patient and understanding enough to the situation. Michael knows it. He can feel it. He doesn't know the exact reason too why he keeps on smiling especially when they finally met after several attempts.

For the first time, the soft and sweet voice over the phone has a face now. Just like her voice, Michael knew that she has a sweet smile too. Her twinkling brown eyes are shining as bright as the afternoon sun. He can't prevent but to notice her black wavy hair which is dancing across her back especially when she started walking away from him.

Michael knows her name but Riley doesn't know his. They got each other's phone number though but it will be creepy and illegal. Michael might lose his job, get sued or something. Riley found it unethical too if she contacted him through the unknown number.

Riley is having an argument to herself because of her crazy thinking. She doesn't know something about the guy. Aside from his eyes and voice, she got nothing so why bother looking at his phone number then?

The universe became playful and generous. Since the delivery service has a long list of partner stores, Riley booked an order again but this time, it is for her and Yesha's dinner because they can't think of something to cook for their dinner anymore.

It's been a week after Riley's food delivery but her heart is still jumping while sending her order through a text message. She knew very well that the person who's listing her order is not the same delivery guy because the guy with brown eyes is a rider. It is not his job. He has a different job.

"Are they still open?" Yesha asked Riley while organizing the contents of their fridge.

"I think so." Riley answered. She is sitting on a kitchen stool, scanning more food items online.

"Maybe they can deliver it by six? What do you think?"

"They already answered. They said they can still accommodate our orders and yes, they can deliver it by six." Riley answered casually. She glanced at the clock unconsciously and it's just four in the afternoon.

"Thank God." Yesha mumbled under her breath. "I really love to cook but, I think it's nice to taste a different cooking for tonight, right?"

"Right." Riley, who is not really paying attention, responded.

She is lowkey hoping that maybe, the universe will cooperate and let the same man deliver their dinner. The universe heard her hopes though. Michael is just lounging himself in the headquarters because he just came back from delivering goods around the town. He only needs to stay for two more hours then, he is free again.

"Got something for me, Frank?" Michael asked his supervisor.

"As of the moment, none. I just dispatched the last batch of packed orders for now." Frank said while scanning his list. "I got a pending order but it is scheduled for delivery by six. You're out by then."

"There is?" Michael mumbled and got nosy of Frank's list. "Oh. I know that place." His eyes twinkled because he knows that name and place really well. "Can I have that?"

"No. Your duty is until six only."

"So? I can just drop that off then go home after. It's easy." Michael flashed his pearly white teeth at Frank, persuading.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"No extra charge for this." Frank warned.

"I know that. Come on, Frank. Dibs on that." Michael smiled widely.

"Okay. Okay." Frank chuckled because of Michael's playful behavior. "Why are you insisting on this anyway?"

"Nothing." Michael answered and took a seat across Frank.

"Michael?" Frank glared at him. He knew Michael for a long time now even before he started the delivery service business. "Be careful. Know your boundaries."

"I'm not forgetting that. I just need a breath of fresh air."

"Fresh air?" Frank arched his brows, amused. "You know what's fresh air? This. This is your part-time job. You have your own grown up job. Why are you meddling in here anyway?"

"Because I have nothing to do!" Michael opposed. "School is having a long break. I miss teaching though."

Michael is a high school teacher. But since classes are suspended because of pandemic, he just finished his students' grades because it is just right in time for a school year to end. He already finalized his new teaching plan for the new normal. He is working for Frank on weekends only because he is still, somehow, working from home.

"No one can notice you yet?"

"I can hide my curls really well, Frank. So, no one. No one will know my identity." Michael chuckled.

"Just behave yourself. I know you and your charms. You're a ladies' man, Mike. We're in a middle of a pandemic. Stop messing around."

"I'm not messing around! I'm behaving." He argued. "And it's not my fault that my charms are working. I'm not engaging anyway."

"Not engaging..." Frank teased. "But you're throwing dibs on a 6PM delivery."

"Why not? I'm bored."

"Bored?" Frank scoffed. "Riley Simmons..." He added, looking at his list while shaking his head. "You know her?"

"No."

"No?" Frank repeated. "You're unbelievable."

"I'm not doing anything, Frank." Michael stood up and started to walk towards the locker room. "I'm just doing my job!"

Michael left Frank alone in his bossy table. Frank knows very well that Michael is being careful and appropriate despite of being a man of the night. Michael is a good guy so Frank is not worrying whatever Michael is thinking towards their client.

Back in Riley and Yesha's home, Yesha is eyeing her good friend who is moving like a hungry fish, moving here and there.

"Will you behave yourself? Are you starving?"

"No, I'm fine." Riley answered.

She is somewhat nervous because it is now 20 minutes before six and anytime, her phone will blink again. Riley just settled on the couch while checking her phone regularly, anticipating for a call from a familiar number.

Riley let out a cheering gesture in her mind when her phone started blinking with an incoming call from an unknown number. It is unknown but Riley knows very well who that is.

"Hello?" She answered the call and Yesha just glanced at her way.

"Hello, Ma'am." Riley tried to purse her lips to hide her growing smile. She's just thankful that Yesha is now busy with other things. "I don't know if you can remember but I'm the same rider who delivered your orders last week."

"Oh." Riley reacted. "I remember."

"Is it okay if I'll meet you again at the bypass gate? I'm sorry. I'm still not yet familiar with the Pizza's road." Michael apologized.

"Sure. That'a not a problem." Riley let out a smile. "Just inform me if you're in the vicinity or something."

"I'm here."

"Wh-" Riley stuttered. "You're already there?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Oh." She stood up right away and look for her lost purse over the couch. "I'll be there in a sec, okay?"

"Just take your time. No rush." He giggled.

Michael is just waiting patiently near the yellow barricade. Unlike the first time they met, he looks more presentable right now. Just like what he said to Frank earlier, he will just drop off Riley's orders and he will go home after.

He just stared at the sky where the light and dark skies are already fighting, giving the sky an orange touch. On the other hand, Riley is jogging her way towards the bypass gate. Even though Michael said that there is no rush, she doesn't want him to wait that long so she rushed herself.

When Riley is already at the curve path, their eyes met again and twinkled under the orange sky. A huge smile is painted on their lips again as if they are lifelong friends who didn't see each other for a long time. The excitement is there and their eyes cannot hide that feeling.

"Hi." Riley greeted.

"Hi." Michael responded too.

Riley cannot remember about his overall appearance when they first met. All she can remember is his brown, doe eyes and the beautiful smile that is hiding under the face mask. Aside from that, she can't remember anything. The color of his shirt, his hair, anything. Just the eyes and the smile and the voice.

But now, Riley seemed has the chance to look at him freely without his knowledge. He is wearing a casual red button-down shirt with white t-shirt underneath. He partnered the top with a black pants and black loafers. She noticed his beautiful curls too which is tied in a half messy bun.

It is not surprising that she noticed him because Michael somehow prepared for the moment and dressed nicely. He is not in his usual black outfit, wearing the uniform jacket of the delivery service. He is now being Michael right now because his shift is already over. Aside from that fact, Riley really took her time to give him more attention.

Michael got the chance to examine her too but in a wholesome way. He is just admiring the natural beauty that is flashing in front of him. She is just wearing a plain black t-shirt and a denim shorts but she looks awesomely great to his eyes. She has no makeup and it is just her natural face and hair.

Michael loves that.

"Oh." Michael seemed surprised because he knew, he idled. "Here's your order." He smiled widely while looking at her who is busying herself with her purse. "It's 403. I got it right, now. With delivery charge."

"Good to know, then." They both chuckled at the remark. Riley is not holding back too and let herself to have a little chit chat with a stranger. "Here." She handed him a 500-peso bill and three one-peso coins. "You can keep the change."

"Oh no." Michael argued while he gave the large paper bag to her. "I can't accept any tips anymore. I'm off duty." He reasoned. He just doesn't want to accept tips from her.

"Off duty?" Riley arched her brows.

"You're the last one. Don't worry." He comforted. "My duty ended at six."

"I feel lucky, then." She smiled as she accepted her change. "But that doesn't explain the tip. Technically, you're still at work."

"Just give it to someone else. To someone who needs it more. Donate it or something. I'll be fine." He explained while smiling under his mask.

"I'll just say thank you, Sir." Riley joked and they both chuckled. "A thank you would be good."

"You're welcome." He answered.

"Is it just a coincidence or you're the assigned rider in this area?" Riley can't help but to ask. She can't find any harm in asking anyway.

"Coincidence, I think." Michael lied. We all know the truth. "So, don't be surprised if one day, a different rider will deliver your food cravings especially when it's weekdays."

"Why is that?"

"This is my part-time job. I'm only working during weekends." Michael shared.

"Oh, okay." Riley murmured but, in her mind, she took note of that piece of information.

"Well..." Michael hesitated. Even though he loves to talk more, he thinks that it is a little bit unusual if he'll talk with the client for longer periods. "Enjoy your dinner, Miss Simmons. While it is still hot."

"Oh." Riley let out a smile. She already forgot about the food she ordered. "Right."

"I think we're not strangers anymore and I find it unfair that I know your name but you don't know mine. I'm Michael Jackson. Just call me Michael or whatever you like." He introduced himself and laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Michael."

"Nice to meet you,"

"Riley." She smiled. "Just call me Riley."

"Riley." Michael breathed. "Nice to meet you too, Riley."

In times like this, social distancing and minimum physical contact suck because they just introduced themselves but they can't even share a simple handshake. A stare and a smile are enough for them.

They bid their goodbyes and just like the first time, the smiles on their faces seemed like a permanent thing. She mentally put a reminder in her mind to find something to buy for the next weekend with high hopes that they will meet again. Michael is hoping the same way too. Since he is friends with Frank, he requested that if ever Riley is on the line again, assign the deliveries to him and he will be happy to comply.

Even if Riley is good friends with Yesha, she keeps her little crush bubble to herself because being attracted to your own delivery guy seemed like a humored thought. She can't find the courage to just send him a message, have a fake inquiry about the delivery service as an excuse. Aside from it, it is embarrassing because she is making a move. She knows too that Michael will not do such thing because it is against the rules.

And yes, Riley tried to stalk him but he has no social media accounts. And if he has one, he's using a different name that Riley cannot guess. But the truth, Michael doesn't own any accounts.

But then, with the universe's help and their own hidden agendas, another weekend is on the works again and Riley persuaded Yesha to buy donuts and frappe. Riley is the one who ordered but just to make things interesting, she allied with Yesha so they can both enjoy the food.

Without the slightest idea, Riley is just going blind for every order she makes. She doesn't know about Michael's agenda with Frank so she doesn't have any clues who will deliver her orders tonight.

Same day, same time.

Her heart almost comes out from her chest when her phone blinks again but this time, it is not an unknown number. Someone named Michael Jackson is flashing on her phone screen.

"Hello?" Riley answered right away.

"Hey." Michael murmured. They are not talking in a rider-client way. They're talking like friends.

"Oh. Am I late? Are you leaning on the barricade already?" She joked.

"Nah." He said and Riley heard a noise. "Actually, I'm in your subdivision. I learned the ropes. The only problem is, I don't know exactly where you are residing because it seemed like, the house numbers are in random."

"Really?" She said in an amused tone. "That's great, then. It's just... when you entered the imaginary gate, turn right."

"Turn right..." He repeated. "Okay, keep talking."

"Go straight until you reached the last block. There's only a left turn at the end so take a left. I'm already outside. You'll see me right away." Riley let out a faint smile while giving directions. She will not deny it. She's excited.

"Got it. Don't hang up."

Michael followed her instructions and the moment he turned left at the last block, he already saw her presence. A huge smile is painted on their lips again.

"Hello." Michael greeted as he removed his helmet that revealed his beautiful, soft curls. "A bird told me that someone is craving for donuts." He joked and get off from the motorcycle so he can get her orders.

"That would be me." She chuckled.

Riley can't help but to admire him. Just like the other week, he is in his usual outfit but this time, he is wearing a grey striped polo top. She remained casual too with her white shorts and navy-blue v-neck shirt.

"Is this a coincidence?" She followed up, teasing. He knows what she meant.

"Not really." He somehow gave in. "Is this a coincidence? Same time? Same day?"

"Not really." She mocked.

A sweet smile crept to his lips.

"Donuts and frappe for Miss Simmons." He said proudly and handed the bag to her before receiving her exact payment.

"Thank you." She answered.

They are engulfed in a deafening silence as the orange sky is reflecting in their own eyes. They just let themselves got lost for a moment as the uninterrupted silence drowned them. But then, he can't help it anymore so he fished the small bottle of alcohol from his pocket and disinfected his own hands.

"Let's do this properly." He whispered and offered to pour alcohol in her hands. Even Riley is a little bit confused, she accepted the gesture.

"I'll understand if you will not accept it but let me introduce myself again. I'm Michael Jackson, a high school teacher, and I'm 29 years old. I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Simmons." He introduced and offered his right hand for a handshake.

Riley's mouth gaped, probably confused at the gesture. She switched her gazes from his hand back to his twinkling eyes again. She mentally slapped herself because she idled. Riley accepted his hand and their grips tightened.

A sudden rush of electricity flowed through their veins and a familiar tingling sensation crept throughout their systems. It is comforting like they knew each other for a long time now.

"Riley Simmons. Book editor. I'm 26." She said without lifting her eyes from him. "Nice to meet you too, Michael Jackson."

"Okay. That's good. Thank you." He broke the handshake right away and disinfected their hands as a standard protocol.

He took numerous steps backwards too that got her more confused. He only stopped when they are three meters away from each other. Michael removed his face mask that revealed his handsome face. His pearly white and perfect teeth is flashing. His perfect jawline and wonderful chin didn't escape from Riley's sight too.

She's right. Behind the mask is a very handsome face.

"Riley Simmons." He started. "You are not going to sue me for sexual harassment if ever I sent you a text message, are you?"

Riley let out a wide smile, appreciating the gesture. Since their neighborhood is safe and they are the only ones who are having a moment outside of their homes, Riley removed her mask too that revealed the soft features of her face. A sweet smile is painted on her lips while she tucked her hair behind her ear because the wind is messing with it.

He's right too. Behind the mask is a beautiful and sweet face.

"I'm not gonna do that, Michael Jackson." She chuckled. "I can send you a message first if that will make you feel better."

"I think I like that." He smiled widely.

"What keeps yo- Oh." Yesha came out of the apartment and witnessed an unusual introduction of strangers, the pandemic way.

Riley gave the bag to Yesha and whisper-yelled, "Go back inside. Quick."

Yesha smirked. "He's a cutie, sis."

"I know. Just go." Riley pushed her and thankfully, Yesha complied.

"I'm sorry about that." She apologized.

"That's okay." He chuckled.

They shared a comforting smile to each other again and in that moment, they knew that a friendship will bloom and possibly, a potential romance. They look so good together and the chemistry is undeniable.

If only a deadly virus is not existing, he already asked her out for a dinner but now, they found comfort just by talking to each other with their masks on while maintaining a respectable distance.

That day only marked the start of their blossoming friendship. They seeing each other constantly but this time, he is not the rider who delivers Riley's food cravings. He is seeing her constantly as a new friend who is hoping to pursue a relationship, which is more than being friends.

Riley is enjoying his company just like how he enjoys her presence. A potential romance is on the ropes and nothing can stop them from developing a special friendship.

Not even the virus.

Who would have thought that by satisfying the sweet cravings of a sweet tooth will also lead to satisfy the sweet cravings of the heart? As the huge smiles hidden behind the masks are painted on their faces, a tingling romance is hiding inside their hearts too.

The universe really has its favorites because clearly, Michael and Riley are the lucky ones who found an everlasting love in the middle of a global pandemic.

**Author's Note:**

> See yah on twitter! [shamone_giiiirl](https://mobile.twitter.com/shamone_giiiirl)
> 
> I'm in Wattpad too - dspectabilis


End file.
